


Convinced

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Jealous!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: Dean and Sam both think the reader is in love with them. Imagine their surprise when they discover she and Cas are in a secret relationship.





	Convinced

Warnings: Tiny bit of jealous!Cas

Fic:

“Yeah, but you like me better right?” Dean teases.

“Better than Sam?” you tease in return, “Of course not, I like you both equally. You know that.” You knew teasing them like this wasn’t doing them any good, but their little feud over you was amusing. They both had crushes on you, and had for a long time, but neither of them knew that you’d fallen for another member of Team Free Will already. You’d hinted at your relationship with Cas time and time again, but the Winchesters never seemed to catch on.

“See, I told you so,” Sam nudges his brother. The two of them sit across from you, shoving each other like children.

“What are they bickering about now?” Cas asks you, as he joins you at the table and takes a seat beside you.

“Oh, just about which of them I’m in love with,” you reply. Cas’ eyes instantly turn dark with jealousy.

“And how long have they been bickering over you?” Cas asks.

“A while,” you shrug, “It’s harmless.” You hadn’t thought it necessary to tell Cas about Sam and Dean’s advances, but now you could see that he wasn’t happy about them.

“Y/N isn’t in love with either of you,” Cas says, his voice deep. Both boys stop in the middle of their fight to look at Cas.

“Yeah?” Dean asks, “And how do you know that?”

“Because Y/N’s in love with me,” Cas answers. Cas pulls you to him and kisses you deeply for emphasis.

“Are you …?” Sam asks, his words trailing off. Both boys watch you in shock and your cheeks start to blush as Cas breaks the kiss.

“You’re in love with Cas?” Dean finishes for Sam.

“Sorry boys,” you shrug, “I tried to tell you before, but you two were so convinced that I loved one of you that you didn’t want to listen.”

“Well I’ll be damned,” Dean says, crossing his arms as he sits back in his seat.

“Congrats, I guess,” Sam says, running his hand through his hair nervously.

“Thank you,” Cas says, looking smugly satisfied as he drapes his arm across your shoulders, “And now that you know that Y/N and I are together, you can stop your bickering and focus on the task at hand.” Both boys look between you and Cas in shock, their minds turning as they try to figure out how the two of you had gotten together. You can’t stop the smirk from crossing your lips, teasing them about this was going to be so much fun.


End file.
